The Gurardians and danny phantom
by SlytherinORGriffondor
Summary: first story no flames please. this may sound like another story alot. but i am not trying to copy. so sorry if it looks that way.


The six Guardians!

Xena had juat got off the bus and was runing home to wach danny phantom. I am so going to be late late. She ran through the front door and floped on the couch remote in hand. She turned on the tv and it said that danny phantom was canceled. No this can't be! Her little brother can in and said can I change it to sponge bob now? What you thing spnge bob is a better show then danny phantom! Yes I do. I am going to my room. Then ran up the stairs. She did all of her home work then got ready for bed. She put on her green tinker bell shirt and green shorts. After her shower. She felt like there was some one watching her but shruged the fealing off. Yes some one was watching her and five others. Then with a wave of his staff the six girls disapperd. I have to be dreaming. It looks like clock works tower in the ghost zone. Trust us your not dreaming or we would all be having the same dream. Five girls steped out of the shaddows. The one that was speaking had on a pink shirt and pink shorts. The next girl had on a red shirt with red shorts. The other girl had on a blue shirt with blue shorts. Another girl had on a grey shirt with grey shorts. The last girl had on a yellow shirt with yellow shorts. Hello girls clock work said as he walked out of the shaddows. Clock work! But this is a cartoon! Yes in your world it is but in are world this is real. You are the new guardians. What do you mean clock work? Remember millions of years ago when pria dark rose. Six people rose up and forsed him into the coffen of forever sleep. We know we all saw reagion storm. Yes but those six people did not come from our world as you might think they came from yours. Ever since the victory over pria every 1,000 years six new guardians are chosin. They are gifted with elmental powers from the six ghost zone relms. So who is in troble the girl in green asked? Danny of corse resiving cries of outrage from the girls. Why do you think the show was cancled in your world. Are you sure you want to do this? Yes they all answered. Wait is there a cach? Of corse there is you will help danny if you chose to exsept for 1,000 years until new gurardians are chosin. Now are you still sure you want to do this? The girl in green said count me in. The girl in pink said count me in to. The girl in red said me three. The girl in blue said me four. The girl in grey said me to. Then the girl in yellow said lets do this.

Good now Rose come hear. The girl in green walked over to him. Rose smart, brave, loyal, and puts her friends safty before her own you will become the fire gurardian. As he handed her the red crystal her body golwed red. She had on a tank top striped red, and orange striped top with a red/ orange skirt that stoped just before her feet. Her hair now was red with yellow streaks and pulled into a pony tail with a orange hair tie. She also had a red choker around her neak with her red jewl in the middle. With red boots that were nee lenth. They were high hells and had yellow and orange at the eges. With red sleves on her arms and her eyes now amber/ yellow/ orange and her lips striped like fire. Her tank top, skirt, sleves, boots, and choker had fire desines on it. She was now the fire gurardian.

Beth come hear. She came and he said Beth Parker smart and crative, using what is around to to help in a crisis. You will become the earth gurardian. Clock work handed her the green crystal her body glowed green. She now had on a green tank top shaded all sorts of green with a brown and green striped skirt. Her hair now had flowers in it and was green and brown streaked. She had green and brown stripedsleavs on with green and brown striped boots nee lenth. Her eyes now glowed a emreled green. She had a green and brown striped choker with her jewl in the middle. Her hair was worn down with flowers weaved in it. Her lips green and brown her tank top, skirt, boots, sleves, and hair now had trees, grass, and flowers deined on it. Her eyes glowing green and brown. She was now the earth gurardian.

Jocelyn pleas come hear. She walked over. Jocelyn cook helpful, smart, and always ready to help you will become the water gurardian. He handed her the blue crystal and her body glowed bright blue. Her hair was now streaked the colers of the sea and her sea striped choker was around her neak with her jelw in the middle. She had on a sea striped tank top withsea striped sleavs. She also had on a sea striped skirt with sea striped nee high boots. Her tank top had fish inbroded on it and her skirt came down and ended just before her feet. Her skirt had fish and seeweed inbroded on it as well.Her lips striped like the sea and her now sea wavey hair that rippled like the sea. Her eyes glowing the colors of the sea her sleves, boots, and hair now had fish and seeweed dezisns on them as well. She was now the water gurardian. 

Sam please come hear. She walked up. Sam smart, brave, and strong you will become the storm gurardion. He handed her a smoky grey crystal. Her body glowed a dark grey. She now had on a tank top that had clouds on it with rain drops falling. Her lips were grey/ blue. Her skirt has a sun and green grass on it with a tornado in the corner with lighting across it. Her boots had lighting and clouds on them with rain falling. Her sleves had fluffy white clouds on them with a blue sky in the back ground. Her hair was striped grey and blue and was wind blown. Her eyes glowing grey and blue with a grey and blue choker around her neak with her jewl in the middle. She was now the storm gurardian.

Jen please come hear. She walked over. Smart, strong, and can keep a cool head in a jam you will be the frost gurardian. He handed her a snow white jelw and her body glowed a bright white. She had on a white tank top with grey snow flakes on it. With a white skirt that had millions of tiny snow flakes on it like in the middle of a blizered. Her nee high boots had white snow mounds on it and still more snow flakes falling. Her sleves are grey with white snow flakes falling. She had a grey and white striped choker with snow flakes on it and her jelw in the middle. Her lips were grey and white with snow flakes on them. Her hair was grey and white striped with snow flakes on her hair. Her eyes glowing grey and white she was now the frost gurardian.

Brooklyn come hear please. She came over and he said smart, brave, and willing to die for your friends you will become the energy gurardian. He handed her a yellow jelw and her body glowed bright yellow. She had on a yellow tank top with lighting dezings on it with yellow sleves with lighting bolts her lips a gold yellow with lighting bolts on them. Her eyes glowing a bright yellow. Her hair bright yellow. Her skirt stoping just before her feet was yellow with lighting bolts and her boots had lighting bolts as if daring anyone to mess with her. She had a choker that had lighting bolts on it and her jelw in the middle.

Clock work held up one more item. The infa map. Please take good care of it or frost bite will be very mad at me. Xena took the map and said thank you clock work. Come one girls lets go! They headed out of clock works tower


End file.
